


No Age For Love

by foreverDC



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Clark Kent, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverDC/pseuds/foreverDC
Summary: After Steppenwolf's defeat the Justice League is formed, new allies are formed and new threats are emerging and they want to kill the Kryptonian. In all this chaos Clark is finding himself falling for the man who once tried to kill him. And as for Bruce, he has already fallen in love with the farm boy alien. But either of them know how the other feels, will traveling through time in order to stop the new threat from killing Clark again bring them closer to knowing eachother's feelings?





	No Age For Love

The whole of Justice League was waiting in the Bat Cave for Bruce to show them how the construction of their base is going. Alfred had left them some snacks which were mostly gone thanks to the scarlet speedster. When Bruce finally came back from wherever he had gone to, he was not alone. Behind him was a man they had never seen around 30 yrs of age.  
“Alright, let’s get this going.” Said Bruce moving towards the big computer in the middle of the room.  
“Um, are we supposed to just ignore him?” said Barry pointing towards the strange man who by now had gone and sat on top of the bat mobile. No one was to even touch the damn car the he just sat on it like he didn’t care what the moody bat thought.  
“So”, started the Stranger,”are you going to introduce me or shall I do the honors?”  
“By all means go ahead” replied Bruce.  
The stranger cleared his throat and said,” hello everyone my name is Richard Grayson, you can call me dick, and I am the son of Mr. grumps over there.” He pointed at Bruce.  
No one believed him naturally. But seeing the serious expression on both Bruce and dick’s faces told them that it was the truth.  
Chaos erupted. Everyone wanted to know why Bruce would keep his son a secret from them. In all this the one who didn’t say a single word was Clark.  
Clark was going through a pretty rough time right now as he had just broken up with Lois an hour before coming to Gotham. She had been very calm about the whole thing and told him if he ever wanted to talk to someone she would be there for him as his friend, even though he didn’t tell her reason to why he wanted to break up with her but she seems to understand none the less.  
Now he was looking at the man who had brought him back from the dead, who had tried to kill him, who had bought a bank for his mother, who is the reason he broke up with the woman he was going to marry.  
It was a miracle that they could even hear the alarm with all the commotion going on but they did.  
There was some sort of extra terrestrial activity going on in France. They all made their way to the exit, Bruce having a little discussion (argument really) about him staying in the cave with Alfred seeing as he was injured on the last job.  
When they finally took off for France, Arthur, Bruce and victor were seated in the bat plane cuz they couldn’t match the speed of the others. As Barry and Diana went ahead superman pushed the plane all the while thinking what now?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters


End file.
